Drunk Wonders
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony's drunk, falls on Pepper, makes a move.  I bet you'd all be shocked if I said it was Pepperony.


**A thought before I fell asleep.**

Tony was drunk. So drunk that it took Happy and Rhodey to carry him out of the club. He was slurring his words and swaying as he walked. He even fell over and grabbed the nearest thing to hold on to. Unfortunately, that thing was the trouser leg of a security guard, and he wasn't too happy when Tony revealed his love heart boxers to everyone. Being _completely_ pissed, Tony simply burst out laughing. That was not fun for Pepper at all.

They got kicked out and had to drag Tony into the car. During the ride Tony passed out face first in Pepper's lap. She felt awkward when it happened as Rhodey was sitting opposite her. Although he had his head in his hands, probably trying to deal with his extent of alcohol intake. She also felt awkward because she could felt Tony's hot breath on her southern region, it was doing odd things to her.

Once they arrived back at the mansion Pepper slapped Tony's face lightly and repeatedly to try and wake him up a bit. He sat up and looked at her through blurry eyes. It was all up to her and Happy now because they had dropped Rhodey off before hand.

After helping him into the bedroom, Tony was standing upright by his bed. Pepper told Happy to go home and get some sleep which he gratefully did. Pepper then positioned herself in between the bed and Tony so that he didn't pass out again in one of his best suits. To make it easier Pepper took her light jacket off and kicked her heels off. Leaving her three inches smaller than Tony and only wearing her short, cream dress.

Tony's eyes were glazed over and he was staring straight through Pepper. He couldn't concentrate on much and so was only focusing on trying to stay upright until Pepper stripped him. She took his jacket and tie off and threw them on the nearby chair. Then she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his fly to let his trousers fall to the floor. Tony woke up a bit and let a suggestive look cross over his face until a wave of fatigue washed through him and he gave up without even starting. He stepped out of them with Pepper's assistance.

Except the small movement of bending each leg slightly and then straightening it seemed too much for the drunken lump that was Tony. He swayed a bit more and even though Pepper was standing in front of him he couldn't deal with holding himself up anymore. So he fell forward. Causing Pepper to be sandwiched between Tony and the mattress.

"Oh crap,"

Pepper hissed. She was being crushed under Tony. He was heavy. And Pepper was small and light. She tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but he was such deadweight that his right arm, leg and half of his body was covering hers. Pepper wasn't going to get out of this.

Lying horizontally Pepper only just realised how drained she felt. She needed rest and although this wasn't the best position to be falling asleep, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her eyelids felt like they weighed tonnes and Pepper let herself succumb to sleep. Not without one last thought and dreading the morning. She hoped she woke up first to find Tony had rolled off of her.

She could only wait and see.

* * *

Morning came far too soon. Jarvis' voice rang in Pepper's ear and told her that it was eight in the morning. Why the hell was Jarvis waking them up so early on a weekend? Or was it a weekday and did she actually only have an hour to get into work?

Pepper couldn't even think due to the constant banging in her head. She lifted one hand to rub her temple and asked Jarvis to close the shades again. She couldn't deal with sunlight yet. Pepper groaned and went to sit up when she was stopped. Looking down Pepper saw what was stopping her and groaned again.

Unfortunately in the night time Tony hadn't rolled off of her. He had curled up to her. His arm was securely wrapped round her waist and his right leg was securely in the middle of the two of hers. His head was squashing her boob and so Pepper pushed his head gently to rest on her shoulder instead. Then she realised that she had wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and angled her body towards him.

She had welcomed it. She had welcomed Tony. She had _welcomed _her very drunk and half naked boss to curl up closer to her in the night. Pepper really needed to get out, but couldn't see it going well with them being so tangled up in each other.

And she was right. Trying to squirm out of his grip only made him wake up.

His head shot up and he stared at her through sleepy eyes. He looked around the room to survey his surroundings.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Pepper felt like such an arse for attempting to get out of his hold, she had only herself to blame for dropping into this uncomfortable situation. _Act nonchalant_. She kept telling herself to act normal, _good luck_. "Morning yourself,"

Tony was looking back at her now. He was resting on his left elbow with his right arm still wrapped around Pepper. His shirt was crumpled and creased and his boxers had ridden down to reveal a bit of arse. "Did we- erm- Did we have-?"

"No," Pepper cut him off before he could get to it "You're still wearing your boxers and i've only lost my heels. I think we would have lost a lot more clothing. Plus I would have had a much better night last night if it ended with sex."

Pepper's eyes bulged. _Where the hell did that come from? Idiot._

"What I meant was-"

Tony laughed despite his headache "Don't worry Pepper. I'm pretty sure we would have had a better night too."

They both fell silent. Their minds churning of possibilities and particular images that got them hot and bothered. Pepper recognized how close she was to Tony when she felt his breath on her cheek and his warm skin on hers.

"Erm should we-?" Pepper cleared her throat.

Tony stared at her a few seconds longer before making a decision and rolling over so that he was on top of Pepper. Holding himself up with his arms either side of Pepper's body. As Pepper was also leaning up on both her elbows, they were even closer now. Tony rested his forehead on hers and their noses brushed.

"Tony." Pepper warned "Tony?"

"Well I thought it was a shame that we didn't get to test the theory that the night would have been better ending in sex."

Pepper waited for him to continue "Yeah?"

"Maybe we could test the theory that the day would be better if it started off with sex?"

Pepper considered it for a minute. She bit her lip and dragged her eyes up and down his body. It was an appealing offer, but she didn't feel like it was a proper offer. She felt like she was being forced into it. Not rape. But could Tony really get any more intimidating at that moment?

"What are you trying to do?"

"I thought I made it pretty clear," Tony asked while leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

Pepper's breath caught in her throat "By pressuring me into it?"

"Pressure?" Tony pulled his head back. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Pepper didn't faze and so he leant back fully so he was straddling her, the proximity between their chests had been lost. Pepper's blush became clear and crept further down her chest when she felt Tony digging into her thigh.

"By all means Pepper, there's the door. Feel free to go," Tony gestured to the door with his thumb and watched for Pepper's next action. She made no move to go and after a minute of waiting, which Tony thought was enough, he took his previous position. Pushing his whole body against hers this time, their mouths even closer "But I don't think you do want to go."

He then leant in the last inch and pressed his lips to hers. He dug his hips further into hers which made Pepper open her mouth and react to the kiss. Her tongue welcomed his when she felt it brush hers. She pulled her elbows from under her and dug her hands into Tony's hair. She pulled him down with her as she lay flat against the bed.

"Want to test the theory then?" Tony asked into her neck whilst he bit at it.

His answer came as he felt Pepper's hand slip under his waistband. Pepper always hated science in school, but this was the first time she was looking forward to an experiment.

**Two hours worth of work. Proud of myself or whatttt?**

**Review (: AnnaTW**


End file.
